Brother's Fight
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: When Zapped by the Drama-Reality-Show Inator weird things start happening to the Flyn-fletcher brothers that could possible ruin their friendships forever!  dun-dun-dun!


**Brothers Fight Part 1 **

**By: ~MissyMeghan3**

**Phineas and Ferb Animated Original Series Belongs to: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

**(I was thinking of doing this in story book form but it didn't seem as good that way, so I left it the way it was when I turned it in at school. sadly the computer I saved it on is at school and I can't get this website on those computers, so when I got home I had to retype **_**EVERTHING**_** that I had. I haven't finished writing it all, and the ending needs a little more thought, but enjoy what I have so far!~)  
><strong>

*theme song*

There's a 104 days of summer vacation,  
>And school comes along just to end it,<br>But the annual problem for our generation  
>Is finding a good way to spend... it<p>

LIKE MAYBE

Building a rocket  
>Or fighting a mummy<br>Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower  
>Discovering something that doesn't exist (Phineas: Hey! )<br>Or giving a monkey a shower  
>[Lyrics from: .comlyrics/p/phineas_and_ferb/phineas_and_ferb_theme_]  
>Surfing tidal waves<br>Creating nanobots  
>Or Locating Frankenstein's brain (Phineas: it's over here!)<br>Finding a dodo bird  
>Painting a continent<br>Or driving your sister INSANE! (Candace: Phineas!)

As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do  
>Before school starts this fall (Phineas: Come on Perry!)<br>So stick with us cause' Phineas and Ferb  
>are gonna do it all!<p>

So stick with us cause' Phineas and Ferb  
>Are gonna do it ALL!<p>

Candace: MOM! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!

_*the opening song plays while showing a picture of the Flynn-Fletcher Household zooming in slightly*_

**Isabella:** Phineas, Ferb, _*closes up to the inside of the backyard gate* _Whatcha' Do-

_*Isabella, along with Buford and Baljeet enter the backyard, they stop in mid-motion and mid-sentence* _

_*the camera angle changes position so it's now facing Phineas and Ferb. The two boys are facing away from each other on opposite sides of the tree, looking very angry. They didn't acknowledge the presence of their friends when they entered*_

**Phineas:** Oh, hey Isabella.

**Ferb:** _Oh_, so you'll talk to Isabella but not to me!

**Phineas: **At Least _she'll_ actually talk

_*they began to randomly argue* _

_*camera goes back to their friends*_

**Buford:** okay, something's defiantly not right here.

**Baljeet:** oh, you think?

**Isabella:** Guys! There's something seriously wrong here! These guys _never _fight. We need to find out what's wrong.

**Phineas:** You guys wanna know what's wrong? _*he says upset like*_

_*camera goes back to the boys*_

**Phineas:** We can't agree on anything anymore?

**Ferb:** Only because your ideas are stupid!

**Phineas: **Grrr….

_*Isabella interrupted before it got out of hand*_

**Isabella: **_OKAY_! ...So, when exactly did _this_ start happening?

**Phineas: ** I don't know, about the second I stepped foot outside with _him_… _*Ferb Glares*_

**Isabella:** _*slaps her forehead*_ ugh, this is gonna be a _long_ day…

_*Phineas looks around*_

**Phineas:** Hey-

**Ferb:** where's Perry?

**Phineas:** Hey! I was going to say that!

**Ferb: ** _Oh_, Keep your hair on!

_*POV 2*_

_*Perry walks into the house, looks around all secret like, then stands up and puts on his Fedora. He knocks on the wall and a keypad comes out, he types in the password. Nothing happens. He waits a bit longer, nothing. He Bangs at the Keypad a couple of times, the floor disappears from under him suddenly and he falls into his secret lair.*_

**Major Monogram: **Oh, There you are agent P. Sorry about the keypad; we've gotten a bug in the system… I mean that literally, _*cam goes to a bug with a fedora on chewing away at the wires while Major Monogram narrates* _Agent B has been at those wires all day _*back to Agent P and Monogram* _Anyway, there has been reports of random dramatic events throughout the Tri-State-Area. We don't know what could have caused this. Best Hunch, Doofenshmirtz… So put a stop to it Agent P, Monogram out.

_*Agent P salutes and Exits*_

_*Background Music*_ Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

_*an apparently empty room is seen, the wall visible has a boarded up whole from where Perry had last broken in. A few seconds past by as the viewers start to suspect that Perry is either gonna brake threw that hole or threw the same wall only to the right of the hole. The jets of Perry's secret agent flying car are heard; Perry than unexpectedly brakes threw the ceiling, lands, and parks on the ground quickly. He jumps out, looking ready for anything.*_

**Doof:** Ah, Perry the Platypus, so nice of you to show up and once again destroy something privately owned by me. Annnnd… _*Doof presses a button which causes a cage to swoop down and capture him*_ a cage, yeah… _*Perry's cage goes up to eye level with Doof* _I know I've uses this Kind of trap to death and all but I was working on the most truly horrible, torching devise, Ever created by man! _*He pulls away a certain to show his dastardly creation*_ the Drama-Reality-Show-Inator.

_*Doof turns his attention to Perry as he continues to talk*_

**Doof: **I've realized that most reality shows just don't seem realistic at all! It's kind of sad actually. Anyway, I wanted to know what a real drama would be like in real life. Because obviously, they were not done in real life, so I built the Drama-Reality-Show-Inator to do just that, and not only that, I will get to watch it from the comfort of my living room _*TV and couch all set up*_ you think I would really travel all over the Tri-State-Area just to watch peoples friendships, love lives, and jobs go down the drain, no way!... I sent Norm to do that. He has a camera. So now, I don't have to go anywhere! Oh, and you know what the best part is? _*sings*_ No commercials! _*turns on TV were Phineas and Ferb are on-air. Perry has no idea that Doof is watching his family, he was busy trying to find a way out*_

**Isabella:** _*talks to Buford and Baljeet on the other side of the yard* _Guys, we have to snap them out of this, it isn't like them to fight.

**Buford: **yeah, I always thought a day like today would be completely hilarious, and, even though it is, it just doesn't seem all that natural.

**Isabella:** so, what should we do?

**Baljeet: **I'm not all that sure. But we Might want to find them an activity to do till then *points to Phineas* Phineas does not seem to be handling boredom all too well.

**Phineas:** _*counting acorns*_ 1, 2, 3… wait! That's not enough! Now how will I fight the broomstick king?

_*the three of them stare in confusion and worry*_

**Isabella: **Yeah…defiantly…

_*POV 2*_

**Doof: **_*not looking at Perry*_ Oh! Did you see that? Did you see that Perry the Platypus? The boy is making an acorn army! He's a genius! _*turns to face Perry*_ don't you agree Perry the Platypus? _*notices Perry's cage is empty and the lock was broken off* _Perry? _*looks down, and a little to the left of the cage, to see Perry standing there with a smirk on his face while throwing the metal lock up and down in his hand* _You've escaped already? That's not fair Perry th-_ *slap! Doof practically slides all the way across the room, when he stopped sliding he quickly got up* _OW! Perry the Platypus, You need a time out! _*he presses a button on a remote and yet again a cage fall down on top of Perry and pulls him up to eye level* _I told you I use them a lot. _*he says proudly* _well, if you don't mind. I think I'll go back to my reality show!

_*POV 2*_

_*Isabella walks up to the two step-brothers and puts her hands on their shoulders*_

**Isabella: **uuuuh… so, guys, Whatcha' wanna do today!

**Phineas: **well, _I _was thinking that we could build rocker powered broomsticks and fly on them like witches!

**Ferb: **What's with your obsessionwith broomsticks today?

**Phineas: **What do you mean?

**Ferb: **…

**Ferb:** ..._anyway,_ I have a _way _more reasonable idea…... _*they all look at him* _we could an underground utopia….

**Phineas: ** Ferb you cheater! I came up with that last week!

**Ferb: **Does it even matter? The way you laid out the plans for it was idiotic! My utopia has a way better structure!

_*they begin to randomly argue again*_

**Buford: **sheesh, will anything start them up?

**Baljeet**: well, apparently.

_*The fight gets louder*_

**Ferb: **YEAH, BUT THAT'S ONLY-

**Phineas: **AND THAT'S WHY I LIKE BANANAS!

**Isabella:** OKAY ENOUGH! _*Isabella gets in-between the two of them away from each other* _since you guys obviously won't be getting along any time soon, I'll decide what we do! Okay!

**Ferb:** well that's not fair! You're just going to pick Phineas's plans!

_*Phineas stopped being completely mad, and was now showing confusion*_

**Phineas:** why would she automatically pick my plans?

_*Ferb is still all angry like*_

**Ferb: **_Because_, she has a major- OWWW! _*Camera zooms out from Ferb a bit to show that Isabella had stomped on his foot*_

**Isabella:** Ferb! I never thought I would ever have to say this, but you need to shut-up!

_*Ferb zipped his mouth shut and threw away the key figuratively, signifying he wasn't planning on an opening his mouth again anytime soon*_

_*Isabella then noticed that Phineas was starring at her*_

_*Isabella plastered a fake/humiliated/guilty (couldn't decide which) smile on her face*_

**Isabella:** so… _*Isabella starts pushing them out of camera view* _let's earn some patches!

*off screen after Isabella pushes them out of view*

**Phineas:** She has a major ow? Well that sucks…

_*Isabella sighs annoyed like*_

**Isabella:** Yes, yes it does…

_*POV 2*_

**Doof: **Awww, I was wrong. There are commercials, see!

_*the TV is turned to face the camera and is pulled forward to where it fills up the whole screen *_

_*goes to commercial*_

_*end of part 1*_


End file.
